Aventuras interdimensionales
by CrisWriter
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

POV cris:

Bueno… no sé cómo empezar lo ocurrido… pero lo que me paso en esos años de mi vida junto con mis hermanas, yo soy Cristian pero mis hermanas y amigos y amigas me llaman cris, bueno… empecemos por mis hermanas, mi pareja y por mi:

Mi hermana mayor Aymar, la llamo ayme por cariño: su cabello es ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda en capas con fleco de la altura de los ojos, sus ojos son de color azul marino que inician de un color ceniza y se van haciendo azules, su piel es morena y es un poco mas alta que yo.

Siguiente mi hermanita adorada _**(por esto recibire un zape de la fuerza de un elefante TnT)**_ Johanna, la amodoro con todo mi corazón, su pelo es carmesí intenso, rojo sangre para ser exacto, sus ojos son café claro, es mas bajita que yo y hay veces en que la sobre protejo demasiado sin que sea necesario.

Para casi terminar, mi pareja, Lylian lily para mi, ella es de pelo marron casi negro liso al principio y ondulado al final sus ojos son de color amarillo brillante ( _ **quienes lean esto lylian es una inventada asi que no se molesten**_ ) , es un mas alta que yo pero mas baja que aymar, ella es la mas sobre protejida por mi desde que le prometi a su padre protegerla.

Bueno, por ultimo soy yo Cristian, un chico de cabello liso de color negro y ojos de color lima, como dije antes soy mas alto que johanna y un poco mas bajo que lilyan, no tengo mucha información de mi mismo, bueno… quiero empezar de una vez lo que paso esos increíbles 2 años… y algunos días fueron un poco… atrevidos… p-pero yo no hice nada lo juro! ((lo mejor que se ocurrió para dar humor XDDDD))

Capitulo 1: la corrupción entre las dimensiones

Verdadero POV cristian:

-estabamos un 4 de febrero caminando los 4 tranquilamente por el parque, aymar llevaba su camiseta de manga larga azul marina con unos Jeans, un clásico de ella, lily traia su clásica falda blanca con una blusa manga corta blanca con flores en plateado, a ella le gusta los colores brillantes, johanna llevaba una vestimenta a su medida unos pantalones que le llegaban a sus rodillas, una blusa sin mangas y una chaqueta con las mangas recogidas, le gusta parecer la mala para que no la traten mal, pronto íbamos a saber que nuestras vidas cambiarian por unos largos y duraderos años… quisiera que volviéramos a pasar con ello pero no podíamos claro-

Cris: díganme… por que quieren que lily este tan separada de mi?

Aymar: no es nada –fulminando a lily con la mirada-

Johanna: no es nada cris, solo que ella tenia algo planeado 7n7 –enojada con ella con lo que iva a hacer si los dejaban solos, si lo sabia… después de 2 años de conocernos ella y yo nos ivamos a dar nuestro primer beso, solo que ellas no querían por que creían que las iva a dejar-

Cris: cálmense un poco quieren? Sino a ti aymar te quitare los afiches anime de tu habitación, y a ti jo te quitare los dulces, por ultima vez se los repetiré, aun no me ire de la casa, eso será dentro de unos 5 años, aun viviré con mis adoradas hermanas

Lilyan: cuantas veces tengo que decirles que aun no le dare mi primer beso!? –estaba enojada haciendo puchero, se veía muy adorable pero tenia que mantenerme fime- además… -me agarro por el brazo y… m-mejor no doy mas detalles…- quiero estar a su lado –sonrio con alegría y camino junto conmigo y con mis hermanas-

Cris: -me sonroje pero segui caminando, me gustaba y al mismo tiempo me disgustaba tener el brazo donde tenia… asi que hice como si no estuviera pasando nada, aymar y yo me miraron como asesinas y partieron una rama y sobre entendí lo que expresaron, me asuste y segui caminando asustado-

Aymar: los matare a ambos si es que hacen algo…

Johanna: te ayudo…. Ese niño no dara su primer beso con ella JAMAS!

–en ese momento creía que yo moriría, después del paso de las horas y minutos me di cuenta que lily me había llevado a la corniza de un edificio a ver el atardecer… era un momento muy hermoso… otra cosa que me di cuenta era que habíamos perdido de vista a johanna y a aymar… algo me decía que lily planeo todo esto, después de que pasaran los minutos intercambiamos miradas y nos fuimos acercando lentamente el uno al otro-

Lilyan: cris… -sonrojada se detuvo pero yo continue acercándome-

Cristhian: lily… -me acerque como para darle un beso pero de repente una flecha paso entre nuestros cuellos rosandonos las barbillas y al ver quien fue el o la que disparo la flecha… resulto ser…-

Johanna: CRIS BAJA DE HAY AHORA O YO MISMO IRE ARRIBA A CASTRARTE! –en ese momento johanna estaba furiosa, y se que en cualquier momento, aymar llegaría a patearme en el trasero o en la cara, asi que tuve que hacerle caso a johanna y baje del edificio cabizabaja por lo que hizo-

Cris: … -serio-

Lilyan: -ella estaba sonrojada todavía, en todo el camino a casa no dijimos ninguno una sola palabra, era raro ya que aymar siempre empezaba una conversación- un momento…

Cris: -voltee a verlas y note que aymar no estaba asi que los 3 decidimos separarnos y buscarla, recorrimos por toda la ciudad durante horas, y aun no la encontrábamos, al cabo de 5 horas, ya eran las 9 pm, y justamente cuando el reloj marco las 9 sono mi teléfono y al sacarlo vi que era un mensaje de amar, no lo lei por que busque a las demás, solo había encontrado a lily, y no creía que ella haría algo malo, algo que jamás les dije a mis hermanas y a lily es mi secreto mas profundo, no sabían ellas hasta ese mismo dia, al leer el mensaje era una pandilla de ladrones que se habían llevado a aymar y a johanna, era la mas peligrosa, y tenían sueros tranquilizantes para secuestrar mas fácil a las personas, cuando fuimos en sigilo al lugar donde las tenían, pude ver una figura extraña en la esquina del lugar, no se me hacia familiar pero su energía no era de este mundo ni de alguno otro que conociera, cuando entramos a buscar a ayme y a johanna nos habían agarrado 4 matones, ninguno era el que vi en la esquina, pero lily y yo no nos quedaríamos quietos y los enfrentamos, fue una pelea difícil ya que tenia que controlar mi fuerza ya que no quería aun que ellas supieran mi secreto, después de derrotar a los matones vi la figura del chico de antes, me vio fijamente y se me acerco diciendo unas palabras que me dejaron sorprendido-

¿?: se quien eres, y que eres, asi que necesito que tu y tus hermanastras vengan conmigo –aymar y johanna se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el chico, lo único que hice fue liberar a mis hermanas y al hacerlo me saltaron encima gritándome como locas-

Aymar y Johanna: COMO QUE HERMANASTRAS ¡? EXPLICANOS ESO CRIS!

Crishian: -sudando como loco suspire y me dispuse a decirles la verdad a mis hermanas…tras… y a lily- la verdad es que yo soy un mitad angel mitad demonio, lily es una angel caída y ustedes dos son humanas, per o ustedes tienen poderes mágicos que aun no desarrollan

Aymar: poderes…

Johanna: mágicos? –las dos se partieron a reir como si yo estuviera bromeando y diciendo locuras, creían que bebi alcohol o algo por el estilo, me puse serio y al quitarme la camiseta y lily voltear la mirada sonrojada como un tomatito abri mis alas y desplegaron plumas blancas y plumas esqueléticas ambas quedaron sorprendidas, lily abrió sus alas espirituales, eran negras y se desplegaron algunas de sus plumas sueltas, ellas quedaron anonadadas y lo único que hicieron fue desmallarse creyendo que estaban soñando al cabo de 1 hora ambas despertron, y al mirarme lo único que hicieron fue-

Las 2: -me dieron una cachetada ambas y me dijeron- nos hubieras dicho antes idiota

Cristian: -me sobaba mis mejillas y al ver al chico de antes lo único que dijo fue quitarse una capucha y me miro como si me conociera de siempre, era un chico de pelo largo, le llegaba a los pies, sabia que era un chico por la voz- por que tienes el cabello tan largo? –fue lo único que le dije por que aymar y johanna le querían cortar el cabello- será mejor que hables pronto o ellas dos te cortaran el cabello

¿?: bueno… el cabello largo es por parecerme a mi mentor y casi hermano que murió hace muchos años atrás, soy Vent, un gusto en conocerlos –el ya estaba sentado en una silla de barbero mientras aymar y johanna le cortaban el cabello tranquilamente- como que ellas no pueden ver a un chico con pelo largo…

Cristian: soy cristian, pero me puedes llamar cris, quienes te cortan el cabello son mis hermanas aymar y johanna, quien esta detrás de mi es…

Vent: lilyan,lo se, la llamas lily, he escuchado mucho sobre todos ustedes mas que todo del hibrido de su hermanastro cris

Johanna y aymar: -terminan de cortarle el pelo a vent y le dan un espejo-ten, te gusta el corte?

Vent: parezco cuando era un niño, muchas gracias por el corte, pero igual que necesito que todos vengan conmigo un segundo, todas las dimensiones existentes están en peligro por una anomalía creada misteriosamente en los confines del espacio tiempo.

Jo: Ahora las cosas se ponen cada vez mas y mas raras cada momento… quisiera que alguien nos explicara justo ahora…

Vent: mi maestro podría explicarles con mas detalles, vengan conmigo por favor –saca un aparato el cual al lanzarlo al techo se abre un portal a otra dimensión- este portal nos llevara a mi mundo, allí conocerán a mi equipo, diferentes héroes de diferentes dimensiones nos hemos reunido para hacer equipo y restaurar las dimensiones, cuando estén preparados salten hacia el portal y los arrastrara a mi dimension –al saltar va hacia el portal y se teletransporta a su dimensión-

Cris: ayme, Jo, Lily estais listas para empezar una aventura que jamás olvidaremos?

-aymar y johanna estaban un poco indescisas, ellas no habían sufrido algún trauma como yo… jamás se habían aventurado a cosas como estas, yo por otro lado he viajado entre dimensiones, de hay obtuve gran parte de mis poderes mágicos y habilidades con armas antiguas, como la espada el arco y la naginata, mientras que jo mas que todo usa el arco… desconozco las habilidades de combate de aymar… aymar y jo cambiaron miradas preguntándose si esto seria buena idea, yo me quede esperando su respuesta por un par de horas y decidi decir-

Cris: hare sus quehaceres durante todo un año cuando terminemos de arreglar todo este problema de dimensiones!

Ayme y Jo: -se sorprenden y me miraron con victoria- HECHO! –saltaron hacia el portal y fueron a la dimensión de vent-

Lily: -gotita en la cabeza se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano- vamos, es hora de una nueva aventura, si?

Cris: si –sonrei tranquilamente y ambos fuimos a la dimensión de Vent, la vistas del teletransporte entre dimensiones era increíble, jamás se habrá visto algo igual, viajamos por unos 5 minutos y al llegar a la dimensión de vent vimos que era la tierra, pero miles de años mas futurista, alta tecnología por todos lados, robots de servicio y robots humanoides (Cyborgs) mire a todos lados buscando a ayme o a jo y no las vi por ningún lado- d-donde están esas dos!?

Lily: -gotita en la cabeza buscándolas-

Vent: -aparecio enfrente de nosotros 2 ambos nos asustamos y lo vimos con una bolsa llena de ropa a la moda para ambos- tengan, la van a tener que utilizar este tipo de ropa y estos intercomunicadores, su ropa podría delatarlos de ser de otra dimensión

Cris: -toma la ropa y al chasquear los dedos ya la tiene puesta y se coloca el intercomunicador-

Lily: -hace lo mismo y se pone el comunicador- bien… podrías decirnos donde están aymar y Johanna?

Cris: buen punto, donde están mis hermanastras?

Vent: tranquilas, están con mi jefes, prairie y girouette, pero le decimos giro

Cris: nos podrías llevar con ellas? Tengo que saber que me están ocultando desde que lily llego a nuestras vidas…

Lily: -suspira y baja un poco la mirada, me acerque un poco a ella la abrace y ella se calmo un poco, lo siguiente que hicimos fue ir a la base de los guardianes (o asi era que se llamaba…) al llegar vimos a giro corriendo por que una de mis hermanastras lo perseguía para cortarle el cabello con una rasuradora de barbero-

Giro: no toques mi cabello me gusta que sea asi de largo!

Johanna: ven aca que seras mas sexy con el pelo corto! (¿? XD) –con la rasuradora de barbero en mano-

Cris y aymar: JOHANNA CAMPBELL! (usamos este apellido para nosotros 3 en esta historia)

Johanna: -se detiene en seco y tira la rasuradora- y-yo no estoy haciendo nada sabes?...

Prairie: -rubia, pelo liso de ojos azules estaba senada en la silla de la capitana por que ERA la capitana con una gotita en la cabeza un poco extrañada por lo que paso- estoo…

Vent: hola prairie hola jefe…

Prairie: Vent! –corrió hacia el y lo abrazo como si hubieran pasado 3 años sin verse- estaba tan preocupada!

Vent: -se sonrojo y lo único que hiso vent es corresponder- tranquila, estoy bien, traje a nuestros 4 compañeros faltantes, donde están los demás?

Prairie: están descansando, hicieron bastante trabajo en intentar liberar la dimensión del héroe de verdes ropajes…

Cris: esa descripción me es conocida…

Aymar: también se te hace familiar? Creo que he escuchado de el antes… no se por que… pero… creo que lo hemos conocido alguna vez…

Cris: je… te iva a decir lo mismo hermanita…

Jo: si tiene el pelo largo se lo voy a cortar! –con tijeras en manos-

Todos los presentes: -ven a johanna con una gotita en la cabeza- … estoo…

Johanna: -gotita en la cabeza – y-yo no dije nada… -oculta las tijeras-

Cris: entregalas –extendi la mano para confiscarle las tijeras-

Johanna: odio cuando haces eso cris! –me entrego las tijeras y lo primero que fue a hacer es ir a conocer a los otros héroes de diferentes dimensiones-

Vent: vallan a conocerlos

Prairie: es mejor que conozcan sus compañeros antes que equipo antes que nada

Los 3: -asentimos y fuimos a la sala de descanso y vimos a varios de los héroes, entre ellos: mario, sonic, link, Megaman Zero y megaman X además de unas 4 personas que jamás escuchamos de ellos eran 2 chicas y 2 chicos, los chicos se llamaban thoru (pelo marron ojos dorados) estaba puliendo su escudo y a su lado había una inyectadora con un liquido verde el cual guardo rápidamente, el chico que estaba a su lado se llamaba ichika (pelo azul de ojos marrones) estaba tomando tranquilo una taza de te caliente, se pudo notar perfectamente su brazalete de metal grueso… no sabíamos que era hasta nuestra próxima misión, las chicas eran laura bodewig (pelo blanco, un ojo carmesí y otro con un parche blanco) laura e ichika parecían tener el mismo tipo de uniforme escolar, la otra chica se llamaba julie (yuli para pronunciar, una chica baja de ojos ruby de cabello plateado) se la pasa mirando fijamente a thoru casi todo el tiempo, no he visto cuales son sus habiliades por ahora, pero siento un gran poder emanar de ella, cuando me di cuenta aymar estaba viendo a X un poco sonrojada- ayme… pasa algo?

Aymar: -regresa de su ''mundo'' sonrojada- q-q-que!?

Cris: -gotita en la cabeza- aymar… estas enamorada?

Jo: -sonrie emocionada- ayme estas enamorada! –sonrie y la abraza-

Aymar: Q-q-que!? D-de q-que estais hablando!? –tsundere mode on- y-yo no estoy enamorada!

Ichika: a nadie vas a engañar chica… es algo obvio –sigue tomando su té- soy ichika, un gusto en conocerlos

Thoru: a mi no me metan en esto –hace desaparecer su escudo- yo no tengo nada que ver, soy thoru

Julie: -comiendo pokys tranquilamente- Soy Julie… thoru… dame un pocky, si?

Thoru: -sonrie y va con ella dándole un pocky en la boca-

Laura: -comiendo panecillos tranquilamente- soy laura…

X: -mirando por una ventana el paisaje- …

Zero: hey que pasa compañero? Te veo mas serio de lo común compañero

X: no es nada, tranquilo amigo mio, estoy bien…

Aymar: -se acerc zero- h-hola…

X: soy X un gusto

Zero: me llamo zero

Aymar: -después de escuchar los nombre de ambos aparece detrás de cris sonrojada-

Johanna: soy johanna, pero me dicen jo

Lily: soy lilyan pero me dicen lily

Cris: soy cristhian, un gusto conoceros

Link: … -mira a cris- valla asi que regresastes a ver a su maestro después de todo… no cris y ayme?

Mario: hey sonic, mira eso, son los chicos de hace 9 años

Sonic: jeje, cierto… eran unos críos cuando los conocimos hace mucho tiempo… johanna era solo una bebe

Johanna: -mira a su hermana y su hermanastro confundido- los… conocían?

Cris: -sorprendido- no… no me esperaba verlos a ustedes 3 despues de hace tanto…

Aymar: cierto… pero.. –intenta recordr sus entrenamientos- n-no… no recuerdo esos días… solo cuando los conocimos…

Link: valla eso no me lo espere…

-de repente sono una alarma de código rojo y una voz que solo los demás conocían por los altavoces hablo-

¿?: se ha detectado una nueva grieta dimensional! Vallan hacia alla y detengan la anomalía cueste lo que cueste!

Todos los presentes menos los 3 hermanos: Entendido! Lider suprema! –todos hasta los 3 hermanos son teletransportados a una dimensión desconocida, todos obtienen ropajes que concuerden con la moda de esa dimensión para pasar desapercibidos-

 _ **Muy bien hasta aquí es el capitulo 1 de esta emocionante historia, espero que os halla gustado, FAV y SEGUIDME para mas AVENTURAS ENTRE DIMENSIONES! CHAU CHAU! :3 Xd ewe 7u7 ¬||w||¬**_


	2. Cap2: la llegada y Zero x johanna?

_**Hola de nuevo mis AMIG S lectores! Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo de AVENTURAS INTERDIMENSIONALES!**_

POV Aymar:

Al llegar a la dimensión de destino los únicos en el grupo éramos: X, Zero, Cris, Johanna, Vent y yo… lo que más me impresiono es que aparecí al lado de X, lo primero que se me fue a la mente es ponerme al lado de cris y de Jo por la vergüenza que tuve de repente… al ver el lugar vimos que estábamos en un lugar parecido a la China antigua asi que zero y X ivan a tener problemas aquí… a menos de que utilizaran nada mas unas katanas, vent sabia de combates cuerpo a cuerpo al igual que yo, mientas que cris y Johanna usaban sus espadas (cris) y su arco (jo), la información vino en un rollo antiguo que contenia la información de la misión.

X: -tomo el rollo y empezó a leer en voz alta lo que nos toco- bueno… primero tenemos que encontrar el objeto que creo todos estos problemas y defender una aldea que esta bajo ataque… jo, cris, zero y vent, ustedes vallan a defender la aldea, aymar y yo nos encargaremos de conseguir el objeto oculto, están preparados?

-todos asentimos con la cabeza y dividimos los grupos… lo que me sorprendio era que me elijio para estar con el en para la búsqueda y no a zero… me acerque a el un poco y le pregunte-

Aymar: por que me elejistes a mi y no a zero? –desvie la mirada un poco sonrojada para no mirarlo a los ojos-

X: me dijo tu hermana jo que sabes encontrar cosas y ver detalles que otros no pueden ver, asi que por eso te eleji como compañera para buscar el objeto

Aymar: -me sorprendi cuando dijo que Johanna estaba involucrada en esto y pensé ''cuando salgamos de esta misión juro que le dare un zape a jo -.-* '' lo mire un poco con una sonrisa con un tic- ejejejeje… ya veo… y… que tenemos que buscar?

X: -lee el rollo una vez mas- parece que es una… -sorprendido- c-c-c-calculadora!? –grito y le tape la boca para que no levantaramos sospechas de que somos de otra era y dimensión-

Aymar: Urusai! Nos descubrirán si gritas! –susurre mientras le quitaba la mano de su boca el suspiro y fuimos caminando tranquilamente mientras mirábamos los paisajes y buscábamos anomalías de la zona-

X: parece que todo esta tranquilo… quizá… demasiado tranquilo…

Aymar: -seria- si… mantente alerta… siento que nos están vigilando justo ahora…

-Mientras tanto en la dimensión oscura, sobras miraban unas pantallas las cuales vigilaban los movimientos de todos, cada una de las sombras era familiar a cada enemigo conocido por todos los personajes uno de ellos señal dijo-

¿?: -un reploide mas grande que X y zero el cual siempre estaba serio cuando los miraba- estos dos me han causado problemas durante mas de 700 años! Tengo ganas de aplastarlos ahora!

¿?: tranquilo robot! Aun no es tiempo de que nos enfrentemos a ellos –dijo el dragon el cual miraba por otra pantalla a el otro equipo-

Sigma: que no me llamo robot! Soy un reploide llamado sigma ! pedazo de monstruito!

¿?: -venita en la frente se pone enfrente de sigma y empiezan a pelear ambos-

¿?: -una sombra aun mas oscura se les acerca y los detiene- ya basta a los dos!

Los 2: si maestro… -se ponen de rodillas ante el mostrando respeto hacia el-

¿?: será mejor que se empiecen a llevar bien o sino ambos serán exterminados al instante

Sigma: p-pero fue bowser quien empezó….

Bowser: -interrumpe a sigma al instante- cállate! –en voz baja-

¿?: no me importa quien fue, lo que tienen que hacer ahora es ir a matar a esos enanos al instante sino quieren ir al abismo sin fondo

Todos en la sala temblaron del susto y cada quien fue a recoger sus cosas para transportarse a la dimensión, exeptuando bowser como siempre :V XD

¿?: hoy 2 de ustedes iran a por esos niñatos, iran el Gerudo y el demonio

Ambos villanos asintieron y fueron al portal para transportarse a la dimensión en la que están nuestros héroes… Regresando con nuestros héroes, X y Aymar aun no habían encontrado la calculadora, pero los demás lograron defender la aldea sin herir a ningunos de los atacantes

Zero: -por el comunicador de su oreja habla con X y Aymar- chicos, terminamos nuestra parte, ahora ustedes tienen que encontrar esa calculadora Rapido antes de que lleguen mas problemas

Johanna: -jadeando un poco cansada- valla jamas me había divertido tanto en mi vida! Mas que cortar pelo… -ve a zero a los ojos-

Zero: -ve a Johanna y al ver su rostro se abre un recuerdo en su mente-

 _Flashback:_

 _-Zero tenia que derrotar a sigma mientras que X estaba ganándole algo de tiempo, pero cuando pasa a una sala se encuentra con una chica reploide la cual tenia una esfera negra y miraba a zero con tristeza antes de ello, ambos eran una pareja muy hermosa, siempre andaban juntos para todos lados, pero iris era muy inocente y muy cuidadosa con zero-_

 _¿?: por que lo hicistes zero…? Por que matastes a mi hermano…?_

 _Zero: yo… lo lamento iris… pero el estaba dispuesto a liberar al mundo de los humanos y dejar solo reploides como seres vivientes… como Cazador de Mavericks no podía dejar que eso sucediera…_

 _Iris: su CPU se apagara para siempre si no hago esto… si no lo hago tarde o temprano moriré también… -se fusiona con la esfera negra y se convierte en un robot de combate 2 veces mas grande que zero y lo ataca inconcientemente, ambos tuvieron que pelear forzadamente contra el otro pero zero salio victorioso… Iris cae en el suelo débil y como estaba antes de transformarse-_

 _Zero: Iris! –se le acerca corriendo y toma su mano preocupado-_

 _Iris: -abre sus ojos levemente y ve a zero- zero… perdóname… quisiera… que esto… j…jamás hubiera pasado…_

 _Zero: iris guarda tus fuerzas por favor! –preocupado toma las dos manos de iris preocupado-_

 _Iris: zero… yo… yo… te… -cierra los ojos y muere entre los brazos de zero-_

 _Zero: iris! Iris! –la zarandea triste y la carga- NOOOOOOOOOO! –gritando muy triste bajan unas cuantas lagrimas entre sus ojos-_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

Zero: -voltea la mirada y una lagrima baja de su ojo- …

Johanna: zero… pasa algo? –lo mira un poco preocupada-

Zero: -se seca la lagrima Tsunderemente- no es nada…

Cris: ¿?

Vent: valla… -piensa ''johanna le debe recordar a iris… debe ser por eso que esta asi''- bueno regresemos con X y con Aymar si?

Los 3: -asienten y van con X y aymar-

Mientras tanto…

X: llevamos buscando 4 horas y no hemos encontrado ninguna isla! –un poco frustrado-

Aymar: t-tranquilo X tarde o temprano debemos encontrarla… si? Calmate…. –le toca el hombro amablemente-

X : -suspiro y la ve a los ojos sonriendo- vale, gracias aymar

Aymar: -se sonroja y desvia la mirada- h-hai… no hay problema…

Cris: oooooi! Aymar! X!

X: por fin llegaron! Alguna pista del objeto?

Zero: ninguna en lo absoluto…

Aymar: ¿? Que pasa zero?

Zero: no es nada….

Vent: ha estado asi desde que terminamos la defensa

X: entiendo… es por iris no es asi?

Zero: cállate…. –se pone serio y al mismo tiempo triste-

Johanna: -piensa ''era por eso…?''- como era iris?

X: pelo marron casi peliroja y de ojos verdes, de cara es muy parecida a ti Johanna

Johanna: -piensa ''De cara!? Habla enserio este tipo!?''- e-entiendo…

Cris: … -piensa ''mucho ojo con Johanna de ahora en adelante 7n7 ''-

Vent: por aquí vengan!

-todos se les acercaron y vieron que un hombre tenia la calculadora, pareciera que estuviera estudiándola, había que evitarlo antes de que la abriera y estudiara su sistema-

Zero: -su sabre se vuelve un gancho y cuando el hombre se volteo aprovecho en agarrar la calculadora y traerla hacia el-

¿?: -el gerudo aparece y atrapa la calculadora- no dejare que se la lleven tan fácilmente! –serio los ve-

¿?: -mira a cris fijamente serio- por fin te encuentro… hermano –se pone en guardia-

Cris: yo… creía que tu estabas muerto… te habían matado!

¿?: lo habían hecho, pero el poder maligno nacio en mi y revivi! Solo para matar a los 3 que no me revivieron!

Aymar y jo: 3? Quienes!?

Cris: les explicare mas tarde! Ahora no es el momento

¿?: asi que estas son mis hermanastras eh? Que divertido será destruirlas con facilidad, mi nombre es Michael, uno de los cuatrillizos Campbell

Johanna: cuatrillizos…!?

Aymar: que falta!? Que tengamos otra hermana!?

Cris y michael: la verdad es que tienen una hermanastra ustedes 2, nuestra hermana de sangre

Aymar y jo: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? –una onda de viento similar a la potencia de un huracán arraso con el gerudo mientras que Michael seguía en pie esquivando los escombros que volaban por el aire al igual que Cris-

Cris: tranquilas por favooooooooor! Les explicare todo cuando… -una chica llego de los aires callandolas a las dos tapándoles las bocas con las manos-

¿?: ustedes dos si que son fastidiosas… podrían callarse de una buena vez y hacerle caso a la batalla!? –exclamo seria y se cruzo de brazos mirando a ambas chicas-

Cris: hermana!

Michael: asi que desarrollaron el elemento del viento… mejor me voy de aquí, ya no será tan divertido como creía

 _ **Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno XD hasta aquí el capitulo 2, lo se… es la mitad de largo que el anterior capitulo pero es que tenia falta de inspiración**_

 _ **PREGUNTAAAA!: Alguno de ustedes ha jugado megaman? Porfas respondan**_

 _ **PREGUNTA DOS!: como quieren que se llame la hermana de sangre de cris!? Owo respondan en los reviews y nos v emos en el capitulo 3**_

 _ **SHAU SHAU (¿)**_


End file.
